Inexpertos
by nana-2093
Summary: Una calurosa noche en Suna era testigo de cómo dos jóvenes mataban el tiempo 'viendo' televisión, hasta que… -Matsuri ¿qué es eso de hacer el amor?- preguntó con máxima inocencia y curiosidad el peli rojo dejando a su novia totalmente sonrojada.


_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencia: lemon**_

**Inexpertos**

Una calurosa noche en Suna era testigo de cómo dos jóvenes mataban el tiempo ''viendo'' televisión, hasta que…

-Matsuri ¿qué es eso de hacer el amor?- pregunto con máxima inocencia y curiosidad el peli rojo dejando a su novia totalmente sonrojada.

-¿por qué la pregunta?- pregunto la ninja tragando saliva mientras su cerebro trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para una situación tan… incomoda como esa.

-la semana pasada que fui a Konoha y hable con Naruto y sus amigos me preguntaron si ya había hecho el amor, les dije que no sabía qué era eso y después de que se rieron por un buen rato me dijeron que debía informarme así que recomendaron que te preguntara a ti directamente- confeso el Kage con su usual serenidad esperando una pronta respuesta.

-pues veras, hacer el amor es… bueno, eso es... – trataba de responder la castaña pero las palabras no brotaban de su garganta, no lo podía negar, jamás pensó escuchar es pregunta, se supone que los hombres saben que es eso, aunque bueno tampoco podía negar que su novio era un hombre fuera de lo común.

-¿sabes o no sabes qué es eso?- Pregunto Gaara un tanto desesperado y con ansias de obtener respuesta.

-si se pero es que su nombre lo indica, es algo que se hace, no algo que se explica- respondió sonrojada ante la penetrante mirada de su amado.

-entonces ¿podrías mostrarme como se hace?- pregunto sin bacilar el peli rojo esperando una respuesta positiva.

-no creo que deba mostrarte, estoy segura de que sabrás que hacer- respondió Matsuri totalmente sonrojada no solo por la acalorada conversación sino por la reacción de sus estúpidas hormonas, no negaría que imagino miles de veces como seria '' estar'' con Gaara pero algo es imaginar, otra cosa es llevar a cabo.

-pero…- trato de objetar el ninja pero sus labios fueron callados al sentir los de su amada.

-solo relájate y disfruta- agrego la joven retomando los labios de su acompañante.

El beso era apasionado, sus labios se rosaban de forma placentera y sus lenguas mantenían una lucha seductora que solo se vio turbada por la falta de oxigeno.

-ven- dijo de forma sensual la ex alumna del Kage dirigiéndolo de la mano hasta su habitación.

A l llegar a la habitación, Matsuri sonrojada y perdiendo paulatinamente su autocontrol retomo los labios de Gaara con la misma intensidad mientras que a paso lento lo dirigía a la cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo Matsuri?- preguntó el peli rojo entre besos sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba.

-deseo, primer paso para hacer el amor- agrego la joven mientras quedaban recostados en la cama.

-se siente muy bien- dijo sonrojado el Kage perdiendo cada vez más el control sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de su amada sobre el suyo mientras sus suaves manos se adentraban por su camisa regalándole suaves caricias.

Gaara siguiendo sus impulsos procedió a hacer lo mismo que su novia, mientras esta se encargaba de besar su cuello, él procedió a quitar la camisa de la joven para darle lugar a sus manos y sentir la suavidad y el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Matsuri procedió a realizar la misma acción y tras dejar en el suelo aquella camisa en un movimiento rápido quedo bajo su amado.

-tu cuerpo es maravilloso- dijo con voz ronca el peli rojo para después apoderarse de aquel cuello blanco dando suaves mordiscos y estremecedores besos acompañados de suaves caricias.

La castaña perdió totalmente el control de sí misma, siempre quiso planear su primera vez, pero, ¡al carajo!, ella quería hacerlo en ese mismo instante, y no se iría de ahí sin lograrlo. Sin pensarlo dejo de acariciar la espalda de su amado y procedió a desabrochar su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto acalorado el Kage de Suna al ver las intensiones de su novia.

-Cariño, el amor se hace sin ropa- respondió con deseo apoderándose de nuevamente de los labios del inexperto peli rojo que en menos tiempo del que pensó se encontraba solo con su ropa interior.

-sin ropa ¿eh?- agrego sonriendo de forma pervertida mientras quitaba también el pantalón de su acompañante dejándola en las mismas condiciones que él.

-ahora, vamos a divertirnos un poco- dijo fuera de si Matsuri dejando salir todos sus deseos reprimidos.

En un rápido movimiento la joven quedó sobre el ninja y tras obligarlo a recostarse totalmente se sentó sobre sus partes intimas produciendo en sus cuerpos una sensación electrizante.

La ninja procedió a quitar su sostén, acción que sonrojo aun más a su novio, pero nada comparado a cuando de sus dulces labios y salió la frase –toca lo que quieras-.

Sus manos instintivamente se posaron sobre aquellos senos, primero los acaricio con suavidad y después comenzó a masajear mientras veía como la castaña cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto el joven extasiado con lo que veía.

-me encanta- respondió la chica inclinando su cuerpo hasta que sus labios se pudieron apoderar apasionadamente de los de su amado.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron nuevamente a pedirles el mayor contacto posible, con caricias recorrían cada parte que estaba a su alcance, besos y mordiscos dejaban huella en sus pieles y…

-Matsuri ¿Qué me está pasando?- preguntó Gaara confundido al ver como su miembro crecía y clamaba más fricción entre sus partes y las de la castaña.

-eso se llama erección y ya verás para que sirve- dijo la joven sin poder evitar demostrar su excitación.

Sin pensarlo Matsuri despojo de su única prenda al ninja y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó igual de confundido al ver como la castaña se recostaba en la cama un poco nerviosa mientras le indicaba que se acercara a ella.

-tú sabes que hacer, tus instintos te lo están diciendo- menciono la joven preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, sabía que sería doloroso, pero era lo que realmente quería en ese momento.

El cuerpo de Gaara comenzó a manejarse por separado de la mente, en definitiva sus instintos lo manejaba guiándolo a entrar lentamente por la estrecha cavidad de su novia.

-¡ay!- expresó la castaña para luego tapar su boca y evitar gritar ante el dolor intenso que sentía.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?- preguntó el peli rojo quedándose quieto y mirando con preocupación a Matsuri.

-no te preocupes, es normal que duela, continua- respondió un poco mas acoplada a la intromisión -continua- ínsito la joven moviendo un poco sus caderas.

El kage se apodero con ternura de los labios de la ninja y continúo con lo que había empezado, la castaña acariciaba con suavidad la espalda del chico y sin darse cuenta el dolor pasó a ser una sensación de placer que crecía cada vez más.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, el calor crecía cada vez más y de sus gargantas salían suspiros y gemidos.

¡Ah! Gaara mmm- repetía Matsuri sin poderlo evitar.

-me encantas- susurro el peli rojo para después lamer y morder la oreja de su novia.

El placer crecía con cada rose y podían presentir el final, tras unos cuantos segundos el orgasmo los llevo a lo más alto del placer nublando sus mentes y sacando de sus gargantas un gemido unisonó.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos sudaban y el calor los sofocaba.

Gaara salió lentamente de la castaña y se recostó a su lado para después entrelazar sus manos y descansar de tanta acción.

-con que eso es hacer el amor- menciono sonriendo dándole sentido a la burla de sus amigos cuando dijo que no sabía que era.

-¿Aprendiste? ¿Te gusto?- pregunto Matsuri abrazándose al cuerpo del peli rojo.

-claro que aprendí, y no me gusto, me convertí en un adicto a esto, tendremos que hacerlo más seguido- declaro el kage sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-de eso puedes estar seguro- agregó la chica regalándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio para luego acomodarse y descansar.

-Matsuri te amo- dijo el joven posando su mano en la cadera de su amada para acercarla aun mas a él.

-yo te amo más- respondió la castaña cerrando su ojos.

Tras vivencia un amor apasionado entre dos inexpertos lo único que quedaba era descansar, mientras que la noche calurosa del desierto seguía siendo acompañante y guardiana de un nuevo capítulo en la vida del Kage y la dueña de su corazón.

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno, tras haber hecho un fic Gaamatsu sin lemon sentí la necesidad de hacer uno. Gracias por leer y recuerden comentar, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí =D. **_


End file.
